wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Commando Brigade
The 3 Commando Brigade is a British commando formation and the main maneuver formation of the Royal Marines. In Wargame: AirLand Battle, 3 Commando Brigade can be deployed from the North as a battle group in any sector on the west coast of Scandinavia. In ''Wargame: Red Dragon'','' they appear as 3 Commando Regiment in Pearl of the Orient and Second Korean War campaigns.They are a Royal Marines battlegroup and therefore focus on excellent infantry and good support at the expense of armour. Invasion of Scandinavia 3 Commando Brigade can be deployed from the north sea in any sector bordering the ocean. Their major component forces are: * Superb infantry in the form of 80 squads of Royal Marines. * Excellent air defense from LAAD Javelin teams and Raiper SAMs. * Strong fighter cover from 4 Tornado ADV F2 and 4 Sea Harrier FRS.1 * 4 FOBs, 4 Chinook HC.1's and 12 Stalwart supply trucks giving them strong logistical support. * Abundant artillery Support in the form of 12 FV433 Abbots and 12 FV 432(M)s. * Good recon from Scorpion Light Tank (UK), FV107 Scimitar, Gazelle AH.1, Rover Pinkys and Green Jacket recon teams. * 4 Lynx AH.1 TOW gunships. * Large numbers of ATGM equipped tank destroyers, specifically Rover MILANs and FV102 Strikers. * A number of Centurion AVRE. * 2 Jaguar GR.1 Their major weaknesses are a lack of heavy tanks, a lank of infantry ATGM teams and minimal strike aircraft and bombers. These last two limit their ability to stop armor rushes in the open and strike command units or artillery. Defeating heavy tanks requires careful use of urban areas, woodlands and cover to ambush them with LAW equipped Royal Marines and use shoot and scoot tactics from cover with tank destroyers or very careful use of the Lynx gunships which given their limited number must be protected from AA defenses. 3 Commando Brigade is capable of reinforcing the Norwegian forces from the west coast and holding the line against soviet mechanized forces, assault behind the lines to seize a port and attack the soviet rear or be deployed behind NATO lines in the south of Norway to intercept and destroy PACT airborne forces such as the Soviet 104th and 234th VDV regiments. While perfectly capable of all three tasks it is ideal for this last one as the 30 point commando brigade has excellent air defense, support weapons, recon, elite infantry and light vehicles. It is capable of smashing the 60 point VDV regiment with relative ease able to meet and beat the Soviet aircraft and shock infantry on their own terms. The lack of heavy tanks in a VDV regiment means the commando brigade's greatest weakness of open combat against armored vehicles is not a problem. Best of all after the VDV regiment is destroyed 3 Commando Brigade can be rested and then re-deployed to the front line to reinforce the Norwegians facing the Soivet Mechanized main thrust, thus accomplishing two missions in a campaign. Pearl of the Orient 3 Commando Regiment are a starting battle group deployed on the eastern coastline. Composition * FOB x 2 * HQ Section in FV4333 Stormer x 6 * Stalwart x 20 * Royal Marines in FV4333 Stormer x 24 * Milan F1 in FV4333 Stormer x 4 * Javelin in FV4333 Stormer x 4 * FV433 Abbot x 3 * SBS in Stalwart x 6 * FV107 Scimitar x 4 * Centurion AVRE x 4 * Type 21 x 3 * Fremantle x 8 * Centurion AVRE in LCM 8 x 2 * HQ Section in LCM 8 x 5 * SBS in LCM 8 x 2 * Royal Marines in LCM 8 x 2 * Milan F1 in LCM 8 x 2 * FV107 Scimitar in LCM 8 x 2 * Stalwart in LCM 8 x 4 '''Tactics:' 3 Commando Brigade is a light formation. they are not designed to fight in the open in a stand up fight with enemy armor and will be over run if they try. However they are perfect for holding wooded or urban areas against an enemy mechanized or armored assault and will cut an attack to pieces. On the offensive they are perfect for clearing out urban areas of Chinese infantry and there recon and artillery allow good preparation before an attack. Ideal support unit's to this formation against Chinese armored/mechanized/marine units are the Canadian Anti-Tank Company which will help them defeat heavy armor and protect against enemy air attack. Air support in the form of FAA Sea Harriers will make this unit a complete nightmare for Chinese Airborne regiments, their choppers will be shot out of the sky by SAMs and fighters and the infantry will be shredded by entrenched Royal Marines. Second Korean War 3 Commando Brigade is a light airborne assault unit deployed from the Ark Royal Group, it consists of: * 40. Commando Royal Marines - an airborne light infantry commando unit. * RM Rece Company - a mix of Gazelle recon helicopters and SAS teams. One of their key features are very strong infantry units, which include: * Royal Marines mounted in Lynx AH.7 helicopters, superb infantry in defense or on the attack. * ATGM Milan 2 missile teams mounted in Lynx AH.1 helicopters. * LAAD Javelin missile teams mounted in Lynx AH.1 helicopters. * SAS teams mounted in Puma helicopters, capable of defeating enemy mechanized infantry and enemy helicopters/planes. Other units, which are included: * HQ Sections mounted in Lynx AH.1 Helicopters. * Lynx 3 helicopters - very strong anti-tank choppers. * Poor logistics with only a few Chinook supply helicopters. * Gazelle recon choppers Tactics: 3 Commando Brigade is very mobile and hits hard but is vulnerable to enemy air defenses. Once deployed in a town or a forest they are almost impossible to kill, although their weak logistics make them vulnerable to an enemy who can deploy massed armor and they can't hit back against artillery. Use their mobility and speed to avoid enemy strong points and set up in good positions, forcing an enemy to come to you and fight your elite troops with air support. Fighter and attack aircraft support is critical but the British Squadrons off of the Ark Royal are perfect for this. They work very well in partnership with the French Marines who can provide light armor, artillery and logistics to supplement the Commando Brigade's elite infantry and powerful attack helicopters in an assault on the Chinese Navel base. The Japanese Airborne forces also work well in with 3rd Commando Brigade if they are deployed on the mainland. Alone any of these battle groups are dangerous, together they are utterly lethal. History: In real life 3 Commando Brigade is a commando formation of the British Armed Forces and the main manoeuvre formation of the Royal Marines. Its personnel are predominantly Royal Marines, supported by units of Royal Engineers, Royal Artillery and the Fleet Air Arm, together with other Commando qualified sailors, soldiers and airmen. The brigade was formed in 1943, during the Second World War, with a mixture of army commando and Royal Marine commando units and served in the Burma Campaign. After the Second World War, the army commandos were disbanded and the brigade became a Royal Marine formation. Although predominately a RM formation it contains several army units including; an artillery regiment and engineer regiment alongside three Royal Marine infantry battalions (Commandos in RM parlance), a reconnaissance/intelligence/CCCI battalion and support services. Since the end of the Second World War, it has served all over the globe, most famously in the Falklands War of 1982, as well as other conflicts including in the Suez crisis, Second Gulf War and the War in Afghanistan. When deployed it is often supplemented by other units from all services including; light armour, artilery and additional infantry (British Army), Special Forces (the SAS and the Marines own SBS) and helicopter support (Royal Navy, Royal Marines and RAF units). See also * Category:United Kingdom military organizations Category:Red Dragon battlegroups